


Sacrifice

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: The world doesn't want vigilantes, so now they're calling him a hero again.





	Sacrifice

Steve stares at himself in the mirror. The last few months in Wakanda have been a strange kind of peace: like a held breath. Running his fingers over his chin, he feels the texture of his beard. He’s not shaved since everything happened: when he stopped being ‘Cap’ and got to be ‘Steve’ for a while.

But now the world has exhaled, and what they need isn’t some bearded guy in a plaid shirt who Clint has taken to calling (for some reason) Grizzly Rogers. They need heroes.

They want Avengers.

Damn them.

But still, he picks up his razor.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr!


End file.
